


love, sex, death

by 365feelings



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/M, Slice of Life, missing moment, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365feelings/pseuds/365feelings
Summary: «Tranquillo. Ho solo detto che sei in grado di affrontare i Grimm» replica precedendolo con la sua andatura sinuosa «Posso ancora batterti in qualunque momento».La risposta in qualche modo lo rassicura.





	1. Chapter 1

Crocea Mors e Miló cozzano tra loro ancora una volta e Jaune sa che ogni sua stoccata verrà parata, che non sarà mai abbastanza veloce per penetrare la difesa avversaria nonostante Pyrrha non stia usando appieno le sue abilità, ma non si arrende.  
Le lame continuano a scontrarsi in un clangore metallico che scandisce i loro movimenti da ormai un quarto d'ora; non era mai durato così tanto, realizza con un moto di ammirazione verso se stesso.  
La ragazza intuisce la sua distrazione e per poco Jaune non viene disarmato. Crocea Mors trema per un pericoloso istante tra le sue mani e quando la presa torna salda è ormai troppo tardi, ha perso terreno e nella sua già debole difesa si è aperta una falla.  
Ha solo il tempo di scorgere Miló saettare in un bagliore scarlatto verso di lui ( _è finita_ , pensa) che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza prende il sopravvento. Si china ( _si rannicchia_ ) e poi succede qualcosa di inaspettato.  
Era certo di aver chiuso gli occhi, invece riesce benissimo ad vedere il volto impassibile di Pyrrha e la sua gola scoperta. Mentre l'arma della ragazza lo sfiora, il braccio scatta da solo verso l'alto e il secondo dopo Crocea Mors è puntata contro l'amica, segnando la fine del duello.  
Tutta la fatica e la stanchezza lo travolgono e lascia cadere a terra la spada, improvvisamente troppo pesante, mentre Pyrrha rinfodera la sua senza accusare nessun segno di cedimento – quello per lei è stato a mala pena un riscaldamento.  
«Mi hai lasciato vincere» la accusa non appena il respiro torna regolare. Ci vogliono un paio di minuti e ancora avverte i polmoni bruciare.  
«No» replica lei con tranquillità «Hai fatto tutto da solo. Mi hai sconfitta» continua, rivolgendogli un sorriso orgoglioso.  
Jaune impiega qualche secondo per elaborare ciò che ha sentito e quando finalmente realizza il senso di quello che Pyrrha gli ha detto, il suo volto si illumina di felicità e stupore.  
«Davvero?!» chiede guardandosi le mani. Sono coperte di graffi e vesciche, in alcuni punti la pelle è diventata più dura e ruvida. Non sono più le mani di un ragazzino,  _sono le mani di un guerriero_.  
«Davvero» conferma l'amica, divertita «Sei migliorato molto da quando hai messo piede alla Beacon Accademy, ora sei in grado di affrontare i Grimm. Ne hai già dato prova nella piazza di Vale».  
Il sorriso che Jaune le rivolge è radioso e bellissimo e Pyrrha si sente arrossire, vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, ma non ci riesce.  
«Ora è meglio che andiamo» riesce a dire dopo un po', quando l'attenzione del ragazzo è stata dirottata da lei al cielo ormai scuro (hanno perso la cognizione del tempo) «Nora ha fatto i pancakes, anche se dubito ne siano rimasti».  
«Non sei ti pentita, vero?» le chiede mentre lasciano l'ampio terrazzo «Di avermi aiutato intendo».  
Il pensiero è sciocco, ma gli attraversa la mente all'improvviso incrinando il suo sorriso. In fondo a nessuno piace essere sconfitto.  
Pyrrha inizialmente gli rivolge un'occhiata perplessa, poi scoppia a ridere.  
«Tranquillo. Ho solo detto che sei in grado di affrontare i Grimm» replica precedendolo con la sua andatura sinuosa «Posso ancora batterti in qualunque momento».  
La risposta in qualche modo lo rassicura.


	2. futuro

Tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fare con lei.  
Non le conosceva nemmeno prima di quel momento, non le aveva mai pensate. O così credeva. Perché eccole davanti a lui, nitide, un film dai colori vivaci.  
Imparare il più possibile alla Beacon Academy. Diventare un Cacciatore e perché no, anche un Eroe – uno di quelli con la E maiuscola che finiscono nelle piazze e nelle leggende. Vedere il mondo, conoscere nuove persone. Aiutare e lasciarsi aiutare. Crescere, diventare un Uomo – anche quello con la maiuscola iniziale. Condividere la sua vita, tutta. L'avrebbe invitata ad uscire, l'avrebbe baciata, un giorno le avrebbe detto quello che il suo cuore aveva capito da subito e che il resto di sé aveva impiegato un po' di più a comprendere: che la ama. Molte delle sue prime volte sarebbero state con lei. Bambini, anche dei bambini avrebbe voluto fare con lei. Magari non subito, no, ma un giorno, sì un giorno, anche dei bambini. Bambini bellissimi. E sarebbero stati felici, così felici da fare schifo. Insieme, fino alla fine.  
Tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fare con lei.  
Perdute. Relegate in un mondo di condizionali, condannate a non essere nemmeno memorie.  
Il suo futuro, il  _loro_  futuro,  _quello che avrebbero potuto essere_ , cancellato.  _Bruciato_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3494248&i=1)

**Author's Note:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3048077&i=1)


End file.
